Fragments of Truth Inside His Mind
Chapter 19 of Mutant Ninja Turtles Gaiden. Synopsis In Donatello Hamato's secret cloning lab, Donnie has just attacked and blinded the human intruder Tony Howard. Donnie has also beaten and stabbed his clone "Leo," who is now lying barely alive in a pool of his own blood. A series of flashbacks shows the history of Donnie's depraved cloning experiments—in an attempt to perfect the technology to clone and resurrect Master Splinter, Donnie had repeatedly made defective clones of "Leo," beat each clone to death, and fed new clones the body parts of dead clones. Donnie taunts the current "Leo" to say something philophical, only to hear him repeat back some of Donnie's own most treasured personal memories—proving that "Leo" is not a clone of Leonardo, but actually a clone of Donatello himself, the insane turtle having deluded himself into believing he has been cloning Leo. Donatello has a meltdown and hacks his own clone to death, but he realizes he has left another loose end as the blind officer Howard gets up and shoots the Splinter clone's tank, shattering it. At the Amherst house, Renoir locates a legal document as he and Maxwell discuss Carole's asthma, a recent consequence of the day Donatello abducted the girl and carried her through gas-filled sewers. But Carole fondly remembers Donnie as the man who heroically saved her life from police bullets. After Renoir departs with the document in hand, Maxwell dwells on his own shameful secret—that he was the one who recovered Raphael's ic blood 17 years ago and secretly experimented with it on laboratory turtles, ending in an incident involving the baby Augustus. Maxwell then walks in on Carole watching a grownup movie called Aliens Do Sports Illustrated's Babes in a vain effort to prove she's unfrightened enough to take care of herself like an adult, but an alien chest-bursting scene unexpectedly gives Maxwell an epiphany of his own. Renoir gives the document to Nobody, who reveals that the test was never about the document, but whether the young turtle would kill and devour the Amherst family while Nobody watched. Though Nobody declares Renoir clean, the boy furiously refuses to help him find Leo after just gambling Carole's life. Now that both "Leo" and officer Howard lie murdered by Donatello's hand, the blood-drenched turtle panics at hearing the voice of his brother Michelangelo visiting the front of the lab. Back to his old prankster ways, Mikey playfully taunts Donnie, who is frantically washing his lab coat and showering off the blood from his double homicide. Soaking wet but mostly clean, Donnie greets and secretly tries to kill his brother Mikey, only to change his mind when Mikey's more mature sincere personality also emerges. The clone's words have left Donnie rattled with self-doubt, and he desperately wants Mikey's counsel without revealing his secrets, so an unsuspecting Mikey reassures Donnie of his unconditional moral support. As Mikey leaves, not only is Donnie's confidence in his own delusions restored, but those delusions are revealed to be a continuing effect of the the sword's curse from 17 years ago. At the end of the day, officer Eva Campbell waits at home alone, having planned dinner together with her partner Tony. Characters * Augustus Amherst / Renoir * Carole Amherst * Maxwell Amherst * Donatello Hamato * Donatello Hamato (clone) * Michelangelo Hamato * Hamato Splinter (flashback only) * Tony Howard * Nobody Pages MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Title.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 2.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 3.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 4.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 5.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 6.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 7.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 8.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 9.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 10.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 11.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 12.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 13.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 14.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 15.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 16.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 17.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 18.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 19.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 20.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 21.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 22.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 23.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 24.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 25.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 26.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 27.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 28.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 29.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 30.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 31.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 32.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 33.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 34.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 35.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 36.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 37.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 38.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 39.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 19 - Page 40.png| Transcript * /Transcript Trivia * Chapter 18 was originally part of , which was a massive 112 pages long when it was completed. Tigerfog decided to separate its later pages into different chapters, creating both and Chapter 19. * This chapter marks the first time Donatello Hamato is shown murdering innocent people. He has killed numerous clones of himself over the years, as well as the human Tony Howard for discovering his cloning lab, and almost kills his own brother Michelangelo before changing his mind at the last minute. }} Category:Chapters